DINNER
by Baine
Summary: After a hard day at work, Mamoru decides to make his wife some dinner...but not before he has a little bit of fun first!


Top of Form

Dinner  
By Baine

Chapter 1/1  
Email: ladybaine at gmail dot com  
Today is January 26, 2002

Hey Everyone! Hope you're having as good a weekend as I am!

AN and Disclaimer at the bottom!

I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my fic. It's people like you that makes this all worthwhile.

A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE!  
"I Am Sam." You'll laugh. You'll cry. It's the feel-good event of the year. An amazing movie, now out in theaters everywhere!  
A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE! A MUST SEE!

Okay, on with the story!

**-------------------------------------------------------****  
Dinner  
By Baine  
****-------------------------------------------------------**

The metal lock slowly slid into place with a soft click as Darien Chiba closed the front door behind him, leaning against it wearily before taking off his stiff blue jacket and hanging it in the closet. He walked into the kitchen, stopping at the door to hit the flashing red button on his black answering machine.

"Hey Dare! Just wanted to make sure we're still on for tomorrow night. Call me when ya get in, k?"

Darien deleted Andrew's message, making a mental note to call his best friend later that night. A smile flitted across his weary face as a chipper voice came onto the recorder.

"Hi honey! I hope your meeting went well today, I didn't dare try to call your cell! Anyways, remember that Hainot Conference I've been talking about all week? Well, we're not making as much progress as we had hoped, so I'm going to be home late tonight…probably around seven? Anyways, make some dinner for yourself. I went food shopping last night, we have plenty of stuff. I'll see you later on, I love you!"

Darien deleted the message and turned off the machine before walking to the fridge and opening the freezer, analyzing its contents before methodically beginning to prepare dinner.

An hour later after checking the oven one last time, he sank onto the oversized couch, resting his head against a soft blue pillow. A moment later, he heard the door click open and quickly stood up, turning to face the doorway. He watched as bundles of outerwear were slowly removed, revealing a slender girl. She removed her fuzzy pink hat, allowing her butter-blond hair to cascade to the ground and turned to face Darien as she heard him clear his throat. "Hey, Dare! How was your day?"

"I thought you said you were gonna be home at seven."

"So I only got out an hour later instead of two." She shrugged and bent down to pick up her discarded garments, stowing them away in the closet. "I don't see why it's such a big deal, unless you have a mistress hiding in the kitchen or something."

She stilled her movements as she felt her husband come up behind her and wrap his arms around hr waist. He leaned his chin on her shoulder, causing his hot breath to waft into her ears as he whispered, "You know, Serena, if you wanted me to cook dinner for you, all you had to do was say so."

She squirmed out of his grasp away from his tickling breath and turned to face him. "Darien! I didn't-"

"I'm always happy to oblige you, Sere."

"I never asked you to make me dinner, I told you to make yourself dinner!"

"And yet you're home in time to have some."

"Oh, pleasae. I can make my own dinner, Darien." She brushed against him as she stalked off towards the kitchen.

"Where are you going?"

"To make your mistress and I some dinner."

"My mistress, eh? Don't let my wife hear you say that. I don't want her to suspect that I run a harem while she's away."

"You're corny, Darien."

"Happily so."

"Hmph."

"Dinner won't be ready for another hour and a half, though. I figured that knowing your track record you'd be late."

"Cute."

"I know I am."

"Conceited, too."

"But that's why you love me."

"It is?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Says who?"

"Me."

"I see." She grinned up at him before leaning back against his chest. "So, Darien, you really didn't have to cook dinner for me."

"Yes I did."

"Why?"

"You deserve a break every now and then. Would you really come home after a hard day of work and cook yourself dinner?"

"Yes."

Darien chuckled and bent down to kiss the top of his wife's head. "Well, I'm glad to cook for you. And I know you're glad when I do."

"Oh?"

"Mm-hmm. You'd probably starve if I didn't cook for you. No one can eat ashes and survive."

"I know how to cook!"

"Not well."

"I've gotten better! It's edible. And I happen to know that you love my curry!" She pouted petulantly.

"I do. I love you more, though."

"Good."

"Good?"

"Mm-hmm. At least I know you love me more than your harem."

"Cute. You better be good, or I'm not gonna feed you."

"What are you cooking?"

"I won't tell you."

"Da-ri-en!"

"Yes?"

"Tell me! Please?"

"Nope."

"Fine." She pouted and quickly moved away from him.

"Aw, come on, Serena. Don't be mad."

"Too late."

"It's just chicken and rice, nothing special."

"Really?"

"Mm-hmm."

"That's my favorite!"

"I know."

"You're too good to me."

"I know."

"Oh, you!" She swatted at him playfully before leaning up for a breathless kiss. She pulled back coyly, watching her husband slowly open his eyes to stare at her curiously.

"Hey, Dare?"

"Yeah?"

"What's for dessert?"

He grabbed for her as she playfully skittered out of his grasp, grabbed her, and swung her around to face him, his face looming an inch above hers. His breath tickled her face as his eyes twinkled merrily, his mouth sliding closer to her own. "I thought we'd have some dessert right now."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Sailor Moon isn't mine. But if Naoko will let Mamo-chan out of the closet and let him cook ME chicken and rice, I wouldn't say no!

This idea actually came from the new Campbell's soup commercial, where the mom comes home after telling her husband to make dinner. Did anybody see that? Do you know what I'm talking about, or do you think I'm crazier then I really am?

Now, do you have enough fics? No more until next month! I've gotta get off my butt and accomplish my goals now, how fun!

Like it? Hate it? I'm the one to talk to! Hit the little review button or Email today!

**«·´·.(·.¸(·.¸ ¸.·´)¸.·).·´·»   
«·´¨·.¸¸. Baine.¸¸.·¨·»   
«·´·.(¸.·´(¸.· ·.¸)·.¸).·´·»**


End file.
